


Sacrifice

by Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron)-centric, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Family, I LOVED season 8, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Tragedy, fight me, no klance, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness/pseuds/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness
Summary: Allura's thoughts as she says goodbye. SPOILERS FOR SEASON 8!





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom makes me want to throw something sometimes. How is it people care more about a ship than Allura's sacrifice? I will never know. Also, fuck Klance. It's an okay ship, but the butt-hurt shippers make my stomach hurt every time I think about them together. Chill Klance shippers, I respect you.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

Allura already knew how this would end.

Somehow, she thought, she had always known. She had always known it would, eventually, come down to this. What she was doing didn't scare her in the least. In fact, she embraced it. She had been fighting this war for what felt like a lifetime and she was ready for it to end, whatever it took. She had lived for more than ten thousand years.

It was her time.

As Allura turned back to her teammates, she felt a slight pang in her heart. She would miss them all dearly and she knew that her departure would hurt them. However, this was the only way.

It was the only way to create the peaceful world she had always dreamed of.

Allura comforted herself with the fact that her friends- no her family- would get to enjoy it. They would be able to enjoy the aftermath of the horrible war they had all fought for. They deserved the galaxy, each and every one of them.

So, it pained her to have to say goodbye to them.

But she did, turning from Honerva to her team. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways," she told them calmly, trying not to let emotion seep into her voice. Instead of focusing on the fact that she would never see them again, Allura was willing herself to think about all the good times they had shared.

Stars, she was going to miss them.

Hunk was the first to react. "Wait, what?"

Keith gazed at her with confused and sad eyes and she felt guilty that he was about to, yet again, lose someone he cared about. "Allura..." he whispered.

"What?" uttered Lance and she internally winced at his face. She knew that she was hurting him the most by leaving and she would forever carry that burden with her.

Pidge shook her head. "No," she stated softly in disbelief.

Shiro remained quiet, simply watching her every move. He had always been the strong one, but she knew that even he had a breaking point. However, he was going to hold it together for the others as long as he could.

"This is our only chance to undo what had been done," Allura explained, tearing her gaze from their eyes to the floor. "to save all of existence." She lifted her head, hoping and praying they would understand. "I have to take it. It is my purpose. Your paths go one."

And she was convinced they did. She knew that each and every one of them would go on to live long, happy lives in the peaceful world that would grow from the ashes of this war. They deserved that much.

Unfortunately, she would not get that luxury. "Mine ends here."

"But there is no Voltron without you," protested Hunk weakly.

Allura approached him first. "Voltron isn't needed anymore," she told him gently. Hunk had always been the soft-hearted of the group, it didn't surprise her that he was the first to begin to cry. "The rest of the work is up to the people." She placed a hand on his cheek. "And they'll have you to guide them, Hunk." She had no doubt that he would. Hunk always had a way of bringing people together, even in the most dire of times.

Allura hugged him, knowing that he would, eventually, heal from this. He wrapped his arms around her and she could feel his tears soaking her hair. She didn't mind at all.

She pulled away, looking down to the Green Paladin next and kneeling down to her level. "Goodbye, Pidge."

Pidge was looking down to the ground, tears evident in the corners of her eyes. "I'm gonna miss you, Allura," she whispered.

Allura embraced the small girl. "Remain curious and fearless," she said. She had always loved that about Pidge. Her thirst for knowledge, her inability to shy away from danger. She sincerely hoped that never changed. Pidge was a special little girl and no one was ever going to take that from her.

She approached Shiro next. "Most of them won't know the sacrifice you made so they could live," he told her quietly. His eyes were soft and she could see his emotions piercing through his armor.

Allura smiled sadly. "And they'll never need to. You're selflessness taught me that." Of all the Paladins, she always felt like Shiro understood her the most. He knew what it was like to bear such a weight as hers in his shoulders. However, he bore it without complaint and without hesitation. Shiro was a natural born leader and she was thankful that it was her who was going away this time and not him.

The team couldn't handle losing him again.

Without hesitation, Allura hugged him too. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"You never have to thank me for anything," he responded adamantly.

Allura shared a smiled with him before moving onto the Red Paladin. "Keith..." she began, not even attempting to hide the fondness in her voice. She had always had a bond with Keith and was probably closest to him. She had seen him grow as a person and a leader and even though she liked to think that she taught her a lot, he managed to teach her some things as well. "I cannot thank you enough for all you've given me."

Looking the most forlorn she had ever seen him, Keith began to speak, "Allura, when you accepted me, it helped me to accept myself. Thank you."

It was the most she would get out of him and Allura had honestly expected less. His words spoke volumes to her. "There is greatness in your heart," she told him. "and in your actions." She brought him in for a hug and much to her surprise (and elation) he returned it.

Finally, Allura got to Lance.

She had taken both his hands and the group had given them space. She could see the denial in his eyes, the refusal to accept that she was leaving them. "No," he insisted. "Allura there- there had to be another way."

Allura's own eyes were downcast. "There is no other way," she responded gently. "This is all we have." Of everyone, she felt the most awful for leaving him. She knew he would, eventually, pull through, but it was going to take a while.

However, if she wanted anyone to be able to enjoy a peaceful world, it was him.

"But you're too important to the cause," he protested. "You're-" He cut himself off with a sob, pressing his forehead to hers as tears rolled down his cheeks. "You're too important to me."

Allura felt her own tears pooling in her eyes. "I'll always be with you, Lance," she promised, finally allowing them to fall. "And I'll always love you."

That was the first time she had ever spoken those words to him. He had no problem saying them to her, but she had been scared. Scared to let him in, scared for a repeat of what happened with Lotor.

But Lance was nothing like Lotor. Lance was good and pure and a happy person. Lotor had been haunted by his own demons, unable to truly love another person. She had almost let him reduce her to the same.

Perhaps what attracted her to Lance the most was his capacity to love. It seemed to come so naturally to him and that was something she had always admired about him. She hoped that he would be able to move on from her, to find a new love of his own. He was young, he had his entire life ahead of him.

Is she was the one to hold him back, Allura would never forgive herself.

However, she wasn't lying when she said that he'd always be there for him. So, without a second though, she cupped his cheek and gently pressed her lips to his own. She poured everything into it, all her love and all her passion. It was beautiful and calm and tragic and sad all at the same times.

And it was perfect.

When Allura pulled away, blue Altean marks shone on Lance's cheeks.

Behind her was a golden glow and Allura knew it was finally her time. This was confirmed when the ghosts of her past returned, each and every one of them staring at her proudly. Her father, the previous Paladins, Zarkon as he once was, and Lotor were all there, ready to welcome her and Honerva.

She wasn't sure if they were really there or if this was just what she wanted to see, but she decided that she didn't really care. Being with her family, if only as an illusion, was the best reward death could grant her.

Allura slowly walked towards them, Honerva at her side. It would take both of them to restore every reality and then after, they could perhaps spend the rest of eternity with their loved ones.

She glanced at the Paladins one last time and gave them a bittersweet smile. She might have been reuniting with one family, but she was leaving another behind.

It seemed as though fate would never let her have both at the same time.

But that was okay, because she was going to fix everything for everyone.

And maybe, someday, she would see her other family once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried watching this episode the first time and I cried writing this. Allura fought so hard for a peaceful world, a world she'll never get to enjoy. She will always be remembered as a hero. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and please review.


End file.
